


Кошачья колыбель

by maior_blueberry



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smoking, human!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maior_blueberry/pseuds/maior_blueberry
Summary: Таких, как Маркус, лелеют в свете софитов, любят через позолоченные рамки картинных галерей, боготворят через рёв зрительского зала и ещё выходящие из-под пальцев музыканта ноты фортепиано.На таких, как Саймон, взгляд соскальзывает, иногда не замечая стоящий в тени силуэт.Война сровняла их, слишком других, под одну гребёнку. "Нечестно" — думает Саймон, и плюётся собственной кровью под ноги, в глупой надежде избавиться от бурлящих по всему телу отчаяния и усталости.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 1





	Кошачья колыбель

Его сердце разгоняется в бешеном припадке, разнося кровь по артериям в несколько раз активнее.  
Его шаги тяжёлые из-за ставших ватными ног, его пальцы дрожат, а сам он чуть не падает от изнеможения.  
Он чувствует, как липкая багровая жидкость комком застревает в горле, как приливает и стучит в висках.  
Мир Саймона раскалывается надвое, разбивается на мелкие осколки, дробится всё сильнее на «войну» и «дом».

Саймон с детства ненавидит оружие из-за засевшего вглубь воспоминания о его первой пневматике. Он испробовал её впервые на болотной жабе. Щелчок — и та уже извивается и мрёт в агонии, застыв лапками кверху. Саймон пообещал себе, что больше никогда не возьмёт в руки ружьё. Это был первый раз, когда он так по-крупному соврал самому себе.

Саймон с детства ненавидит курящих людей, потому что только по запаху табака и звяканью пряжки тяжелого кожаного ремня он мог узнать, что отец пришёл домой, чтобы снова сделать больно Саймону и брату Даниэлю. Саймон пообещал себе, что никогда в жизни не затянется едким табаком. Это был второй раз, когда он так по-крупному соврал самому себе.

Саймон с детства ненавидит насилие из-за того, что увидел, как Маркус отхватывает смачную пощёчину от Лео за зданием школы, взамен на натянуто-дружелюбное «давай больше не будем ссориться»? Саймон пообещал себе, что защитит Маркуса от всего-всего, что могло бы навредить ему. Это был третий раз, когда он так по-крупному соврал самому себе.

Саймон с полной уверенностью может назвать себя тем, кого всегда ненавидел — лжецом.

Саймон с детства привык бороться, привык стиснув зубы терпеть боль, привык жертвовать всем ради всех, начинать новый день со смертей — будь то вера в человечность людей или мелкое зверьё, что стало жертвой охотника-отца, но он никогда не свыкнется, не примет то, что Маркус прямо сейчас захлёбывается собственной кровью у него на руках.

У Саймона в глазах рябит — из-за въедливого газа, из-за слепящего солнца, из-за слёз. Он несколько раз моргает, а перед взором всё так же увядающий на глазах Маркус. «Всё будет хорошо», — обещает Саймон, и слова его снова на полтона фальшивы. А Маркус почти верит.

Маркус бы предпочел, чтобы друг не видел его таким, чтобы в последние минуты жизни не застать дерущий сердце момент отчаяния.  
Саймон бы предпочёл контрольный в голову и умереть рядом с ним. В омут с головой.

Воспоминания в образах, образы в мыслях, мысли в чувствах — Саймон путается в этом, вязнет в паутине нескончаемых боёв и потерь и каждый день раз за разом теряется в смертях Маркуса. Она мельтешит перед глазами, поёт свои симфонии на хрустящих под подошвами армейских ботинок костях, вспоминается при виде мёртвой кошки, сбитой несущимся по трассе грузовиком, даёт о себе знать, когда Саймона снова выворачивает наизнанку из-за трупной вони где-то в степи.

Саймон ничего не помнит о дне смерти Маркуса, только то, как горячая жидкость ручьями бежала по рукам, а Саймон, вцепившись пальцами за ворот камуфляжной куртки и давясь слезами, шептал ему в холодную шею мольбу — «не умирай».

Таких, как Маркус, лелеют в свете софитов, любят через позолоченные рамки картинных галерей, боготворят через рёв зрительского зала и ещё выходящие из-под пальцев музыканта ноты фортепиано.  
На таких, как Саймон, взгляд соскальзывает, иногда не замечая стоящий в тени силуэт.  
Война сровняла их, слишком других, под одну гребёнку. Когда на ней гибнет менее достойный, более превосходный, Саймон злится, противится себе, и наизнанку его выворачивает не только от трупной вони, но и от себя самого.

Саймон и не успел признаться в том, что давно таится в глуби воспалённого сознания, что помогало ему вставать с постели каждое утро, что могло бы быть взаимным.

До Норт с Джошем не сразу доходит паршивое известие. «Подумаешь, пропал ещё один солдафон» — на войне все мрут без вести, без прощальных записок, без похорон.  
Одно только имя, «Маркус» — и Саймона сразу в дрожь. Глотая слова, через слёзы, он доходит до конца бескрайней фразы, пронзённый взглядами их двоих, и ещё с десяток сбежавшихся на всхлипы сослуживцев.  
«Тряпка» — выплевывает кто-то и замахивается кулаком для удара, а Саймон жмурится и ёжится под натиском ранящего осуждения. Боль вкрапляется, как толстым ржавым лезвием по коже.  
Такой же болью пульсируют расцарапанные костяшки рук с застрявшими осколками стекла. Саймон застывает, увидев себя в разбитом зеркале в одном из заброшенных домов. На лице — впалые щёки и взгляд на две тысячи ярдов, на руках — кровь сотен, нет, тысяч людей, и больше всего на них крови Маркуса. Уродство.  
Саймон не переносит вид себя; в каждой отражающей поверхности видит того, кто виновен, кто не спас и не смог. И от досады он врезается кулаком в стекло, закусывая губу и шипя от режущего покалывания. Жжётся.

Норт, безмолвно возмущаясь о бесполезном переводе медикаментов, и бинтуя рану, лишь сочувственно молчит, а Джош, подперев собой стену, с толикой жалости рассуждает:  
— Он отдал жизнь за нашу цель, — и Саймона потряхивает от первых трёх слов. Не легче.

Саймон обращает внимание: руки и Джоша, и Норт — всегда в кулаки. У Маркуса были раскрытые ладони — чтобы обнять, утешить, защитить. Руки Саймона теперь тоже всегда в кулаки.

«Держись так долго, как можешь. Ты знаешь, боль всегда сменяется успокоением», — подбадривал как-то понурого товарища Маркус на пустынном полигоне, и Саймон уверен, что это был единственный раз, когда Маркус лгал.

Тянущее чувство внизу живота, срастающееся со страхом, вяжущее пенькой вокруг шеи, заставляющее пальцы мелко подрагивать, если те держат автомат, Саймон окрестил виной, и позволил себе в нём захлебнуться.

Саймон точно не знает, сколько ещё смертей должен пережить. Однажды огненные речи и пушистость рыжих локонов Норт, учебники истории с преподавательского прошлого и мягкий голос Джоша смешиваются в расплескавшуюся по полю боя кровь. Саймон сверлит стену взглядом около часа, прежде чем осознаёт, что война забрала у него последних друзей.

Ни одна тактика для избавления от переживаний не помогала; военные шёпотом передавали друг другу советы, играя в сломанный телефон. До Саймона они доходили в корне искажённые, иногда до смешного абсурдные. Испробовав таких с десяток, он перестаёт пытаться.  
Саймон сидит в душном помещении, склонившись над небольшой коробкой из-под обуви и прищурившись от света лампочки, бьющей в глаза карманной сверхновой. В одной руке он держит помятую фотографию, выкраденную со старого фотоальбома, а в другой — тлеющий фильтр. Наплевав на детское обещание, он делает затяжку, вдыхает терпкий табак, чуть не закашливается. Смакует каждый вдох — военным редко присылают хорошие сигареты, поэтому он их хранит в своём тайнике, используя в самые тяжёлые времена.

На фотографии он — побледневший от яркой вспышки камеры и с неловкой полуулыбкой, — и Маркус — с подбитым глазом от очередной драки, но сияющий детской радостью. Саймон заглядывается и невольно вспоминает тот день его беззаботной подростковой жизни. Старая камера, он, Маркус Манфред, и плетёная корзина, набитая украденными яблоками. Саймон сглатывает, поморщив лицо и ощутив на языке давно забытый кисло-сладкий вкус зелёных плодов.

Тогда, солнечным июлем, они шли по пыльной дороге. Он время от времени жаловался на жару и усталость, а Маркус, затеявший всю авантюру, старался подбадривать. Ноги болели из-за длительной ходьбы и забившихся в обувь острых камешков, а в горле резала сухость. Саймон прижимался губами к горлышку осушенной бутылки, ожидая, что несколько капель со дна оживят его сморённое тело.  
— Маркус, долго ещё?  
У Маркуса в глазах искорки светятся, стоило ему увидеть первые деревья, с лежащими поблизости плодами, и вот он уже радостно указывает пальцем на цветущую аллею. Манфред, ухватив за руку Саймона, бежит к яблоням, пока последний еле переставляет ноги из последних сил.  
Терпкий вкус и сочный сок придаёт сил мальчику, который за весь день съел лишь меньше половины от обеда друга. Маркус не жалел, но Саймона всегда учили скромности.  
А Манфреда всегда учили запечатлевать момент — будь он картиной, новой мелодией или фотографией. Он достаёт из сумки потрёпанную временем камеру, усаживается рядом с приободрившимся Саймоном и делает снимок.

В коробке лежат ещё несколько фото, большинство из которых уже успели выцвести. Под ними покрылись пылью разные безделушки — от мелкого деревянного коня, до метра в длину шнурка.

Саймон помнит, как Маркус учил его играть в «верёвочку». До того, как пришла повестка, Маркус научил его делать ровно двадцать фигурок. В дни самые зловещие, бьющие ниже пояса Саймон любил успокаивать себя самой простой фигуркой — кошачьей колыбелью. Он берёт шнурок, и надевает его на пальцы.

На душе сотни кошек скребутся, и Саймон баюкает, качает для них колыбель, сплетая ниточки в узоре.

* * *

Прошёл уже год, и Саймон возвращается в родной город, звеня медалями в кармане. Прошёл уже год, а Саймон так и не смог отделить дом от войны.

После войны Саймон возвращался к Маркусу по ночам — выполнял все те вещи, которые пообещал, раскаивался, рыдал.

Саймон тонул во снах, а по утрам время от времени закрывал глаза, чтобы снова побыть дома, побыть рядом с ним.

Одной ночью и Маркус не приходит к нему — видимо, таблетки, которые Саймону прописал терапевт, подействовали. Он не до конца понимает, плохо ли это или хорошо.

Одним днём Саймон осознаёт — тогда, на пустынном полигоне, Маркус был как никогда прав.


End file.
